The Tale of the Amethyst and Ruby
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: Back in Daycare life was pretty normal for the total drama gang. Until one day 14 years later a loud Bang! changed the world into a fantasy world. Follow many of the TDI cast as they journey through the world to fight a world-changing war: Gwuncan, Aleheather, Dott, Zoke, Trentney, Ozzy, Sam and Dakota and Leshawna and Harold first fic please take in consideration. Total Drama
1. Daycare: Morning

**Daycare (when life was normal)**

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

For a while now I've been plotting for ways to gain my popularity back. Ever since _Leshawna _exposed me, I've been aiming to get the dumb ones' attention back. And today gave me the perfect chance.

"Alright children," Our sweet teacher Miss Hope began, "Today we have a new student. Say hi to Lindsay everyone." Behind miss, hid a small blonde with blue eyes. Perfect. All I need to do is act like her friend for a day or two and when she least expects it betray her. Then all of the lame-brains will adore me, except for Leshawna, her friends, Courtney, the outcasts, Justin and **Alejandro**. Oh that Jerk-wad better not ruin my plan or he'll be in hospital for a week!

"Hi Lindsay," The entire class, including me, smiled at her. An idea quickly snaked its way into my head: be her buddy for today. As soon as I thought this my hand shot up.

"Yes Heather?" Miss answered my hand.

"May I be Lindsay's buddy today?" I smiled trying to seem really sweet and cute.

"Of only if Lindsay wants to," Miss smiled back.

"Sure. I'll be Helia's friend," The blonde, Lindsay piped up. Yes! Phase 1 of my plan is complete. Lindsay headed towards my table and as she walked pass Leshawna's, I swear I saw Ghetto Girl glare at me. Well, not even **Leshawna's** gonna stop me and especially not **Alejandro**.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

Heather's up to somethin' and I'm gonna find out what. Ok, sure everyone's nice to the new kid but not **Heather**. She's the devil's spawn and only makes a friend to use them. I turned to Gwen, one of my girls, and whispered to her,

"We gotta keep a close eye on Heather. She's gonna mess with that new girl."

"Sure," She mumbled in reply. She already knew Heather was gonna do somethin' bad to that new girl and it was gonna be nasty.

"We gotta tell Deej, Bridge, Geoff and Duncan to keep an eye on her too," Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Sure. As long as we watch Heather. I don't want her scarring another student," Gwen added after a minute of silence. We both burst out laughing as we recalled all of the painful things Heather had done. Soon after our 'talk' the bell rang for break. Well, time to spread the word to the gang.

* * *

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

At break Heather introduced me to everyone: Kathy and Sandy (Katie and Sadie), Izzy, Owen, Noah, TJ (DJ), Lefonda (Leshawna), Tyler, Edna (Eva), Cody, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Harold, Alejandro and Justin.

They all seemed really nice but Heather said I should watch out for Leshawna and her friends, Courtney and Alejandro and Justin, but I got along with everyone, even the ugly girls.

After break we had math, it was really hard but Heather helped me. She kept getting frustrated though when I kept asking, "What's after 2 again?" But she didn't shout or anything, she just smiled.

Wow she's a really great friend. I can't wait for lunch! We can talk, jump rope and braid each other's hair. Heather is already my BFFF (Best Fashion Forward Friend), I know she won't betray me.

* * *

A/N:** So how do you like it so far? Will Heather succeed? Will Lindsay be oblivious forever? Why is this back when the world was normal? Find out next time in a tale of two kingdoms.**

**I'm planning to do Gidget, Zoke, Ozzy, Gwuncan, Trentney, Leshawna and Harold, Dott (Maybe) and Aleheather later in the story, but some might change. (Not Gwuncan, Gidget, Zoke ,Aleheather or Leshawna and Harold tho. Sorry Duncney and Gwent fans!) Anyway show me what you think in the reviews, however please don't be too mean this is my first fanfic. Till next time, D.L.D (Drama Lover's Dream).**


	2. Daycare: After Break

**Geoff's P.O.V**

At break Gwen came up to Bridge and me and told us to keep an eye on Heather. I asked her why and she just muttered about how something terrible would happen to the new chick. So I guess now we're like secret bodyguards for Lindsay now. Cool. I wonder if we'll get invited to her parties...

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

When Gwen said to watch Heather, I knew something was up. Even though Heather's the Queen of Mean, I always hope that the latest prank or scheme wasn't made by her. Oh well. During Math, I kept and eye on Heather and Lindsay. She seemed happy enough, although she found it hard to count to ten after getting to two. Heather kept on looking like she was going to explode, but she didn't. She didn't turn, shout or scream at the new girl like she normally would. Weird.

We finished Math and the bell rang for lunch. Yes! Today's pizza day.

I queue up for lunch and spot Lindsay in the middle of the line talking to Heather. Aww, they're friends. I get my slices of pizza and fries, and go to my table with Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, Harold, DJ and Geoff. We were all sitting, eating, laughing and joking when Courtney came storming over looking like she'd just walked through Hell.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sat at my table with the dumb twins (Katie and Sadie), Queen of Mean, Alejandro and Trent eating my slice of pizza and salad. Lindsay, or Lindsiot, as Heather calls her then came over a smile stretched over her face.

"Hi you must be Courtney," She smiled, "I've heard so much about you!" Wow. She's nice.

"Yes, I am," I nod in approval, "So you're Lindsay?"

"Yeah. I just started today," She replied. I smile back, but I'm mentally going insane. Like **_hello_ **we're in the same class! Lindsay smiles more and then goes over to Heather and sits next to her. She started to then babble on about her family, the latest toys and fashion trends. For a lame-brain she sure knows a lot about fashion! Everything was swell until she spoke about Gwen and Duncan.

"Yeah I know! I can't believe that Gwen and Duncan are best friends! They're like the closet people here apart from Geoff and Bridgette." This made me go nuts, Duncan was meant to be **_my _**best friend not _**hers**_. Oh! this so goes against our best-friends agreement. I stormed over to his table. He is _**so**_ gonna pay.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

Poor Duncan! We were all just casually eating lunch, when that she-demon A.K.A Courtney came over and punched him in the face after shouting the Hell out of him. After Courtney delivered the blow, he ran out of the room covering his face in shame.

"Serves him right!" Courtney dusted her hands off, as if punching him was normal. When she did that, it made my blood boil.

"You are a spoiled selfish brat who only cares about how you feel and what you want!" I spat in her direction enraged, "You're just as bad as Heather, maybe even worse." Everyone in the hall gasped as I said this but I didn't care. I just got out of my seat and left the hall to find my best friend, leaving behind a raging Courtney.

I ran out of the Daycare entrance, looking for Duncan. I knew where he'd gone, our special place- our tree house. It was just outside the Daycare, where no-one else dared to go, not even Courtney. We'd discovered it on a warm summer's day while looking for shade. We use it now for meetings and when we want to escape the world. I smiled as I climbed the ladder. Now to calm Duncan down.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I sat huddled in a ball crying in my and Gwen's tree house. How can I be so weak and pathetic? I don't cry. But I can't help the tears streaming down my face, my head is pounding from Courtney's punch. Then I heard the trap door open and saw Gwen's black-haired head poke through it.

"Duncan..." She began when she saw my tear-streaked face, "Look I know she punched you but come on! We can prank her back later, plus I have a great idea." I smiled but stayed put. Gwen wrapped her warm arm around me.

"Come on Duncan, your making it really hard to cheer you up. Maybe Courtney's right, I shouldn't be your best friend," Gwen trailed off.

"No!" I found myself shouting.

Gwen smirked, "I knew it'd work." Great I'd just been tricked. I thought about what might take her off that subject.

"So what were you saying about a prank?"

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

"Thanks," I nodded at my tip-off.

Just as I'd thought. Heather's going to use Lindsay for popularity, well I guess she won't if I get involved. Hey, my family weren't gifted in deception for nothing. All I need to do is trick Lindsay and Heather will need _my_ help or will be my enemy.

Either way it's a win-win. I smile at the thought of finally defeating Heather. Then _I_ will rule this place, after all everyone here except Heather thinks I'm the nice Latino. Great, but if I'm gonna outsmart Heather, I'll need to get a certain someone's help.

* * *

**Justin's P.O.V**

After lunch, Alejandro came up to me.

"Well Justin, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but what if we join forces and defeat Heather?" He held his hand out for me to shake. Well, the witch did reveal to the others that I'm not just another pretty face but also another schemer so why not. My face slowly formed a smirk.

"Sure," I agree shaking his hand, "So what's our first move?" Alejandro smirked back.

"We need to separate Lindsay and Heather. If Heather can't get to Lindsay then her plan will go up in flames," He casually stated. I lift an eyebrow, well now to charm Lindsay away from the Queen of Mean.

* * *

**A/N: So here's chapter 2. I've made it a bit longer so you can enjoy more of it faster. After Chapter 3 the real story will begin. Don't forget to review, D.L.D**


	3. Daycare: The prank and Heather's scheme

**The Next Day**

**Heather's P.O.V**

Well today will go even better than yesterday. No-one seems to be aware of my plans and Lindsiot is so dumb that she won't notice if I'm using her or not. My only threats are Alejandro and Justin, and Leshawna and her gang.

I **know** that Alejandro and Justin have teamed up and are trying to separate Lindsiot from me. Anyway, I've already thought of a way to avoid them, come to school early, talk to her about fashion and sunset Sally, eat lunch with her and walk home with her. Sure it means I'll be wasting time, but it'll be worth while.

However, pretending to be friends with Barbie there is going to be **really** hard, especially since she loses interest so quickly. But no matter, I've always been able to come up with and execute these plans. Why should this be any different?

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I went to open my cubby drawer when green paint went all over my clothes and a stink bomb went off. Eww!

When I find the nerd that did this I'm so gonna rip their face off. I go to the bathroom to wash the paint off. Only two people I know would do this. Gwen and Duncan. Oh Gwen's going down- Duncan too- but mainly Gwen. I smirk at myself in the mirror as I scheme my revenge.

* * *

**A Week Later**

**Heather's P.O.V**

Today I'm going to humiliate Lindsay and make her look like a mean, spoiled brat who only cares for herself. **A/N: Totally describing herself. ;) **After a week of pretending to be her friend and finding out her weaknesses, all of it would pay break, I lured Lindsay towards the sandbox and whispered that someone called her little sister Dakota a spoiled princess. **A/N: Yes TD Revenge Of The Island Dakota.**

Then the stage was set and the scene began to play:

"How dare you!" Lindsay kicked sand up into my face.

"Well, I was only telling you the truth!" I retaliated, acting in my role.

"You're a dirty liar! And what everyone says about you is true like how your a lying backstabbing mean bully of a girl!" Lindsay shot back. I burst into tears, whether it was intentional or not, I don't know. Suddenly all of the sheep came over crowded around me. Everyone but Leshawna, her gang, Courtney, Alejandro, Justin and Eva.

"Hey!" Gwen shouted getting everyone's attention, "This is **Heather** she was shouting at we should be cheering. And who's to say she didn't set this up herself!" She just **had** to ruin it.

"Which she did!" Leshawna just so happened to add on with a smug smile on her face.

Well, it was good while it lasted. Game over I guess.


	4. The REAL beginning of the story

**A/N: This is the beginning of the main plot in the fantasy world.**

* * *

**14 years later.**

**Gwen's P.O.V**

After the fiasco of what happened back in Daycare, Lindsay moved away and then came back at the first year of High School. Heather grew even worse over the years, when Lindsay came back she invited the blonde bimbo to join her Queen B squad, with Courtney. **A/N: Guess what '****B' stands for ;). Leave guesses in reviews. **Alejandro and Justin were discovered for how ugly they were on the inside. Izzy grew crazier and somehow managed to go out with Owen.

Bridgette and Geoff got together and so did Leshawna and Harold. As for me, I went goth, dated Trent, broke up with him and then more or less stayed single. I still stayed best-buds with Duncan or Juvie as I call him and he calls me Sweetheart, Sunshine or pasty.

Duncan went punk, got into juvie multiple times and even dated **Courtney**. I know the she-demon herself. When I asked why he said she was hot, so yeah. It didn't work out though and they split. She'd gotten too controlling and he'd had enough. I mean she gave him a 32 page letter about what he should do if they're dating for crying out loud! Wow. So that just about sums out what everyone's been doing for the past few years. Until today, the day the world changed for many of us.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I was just sitting in Math class, listening to Mr Pierce drone on and on about fractions. Urgh! It's not like fractions are gonna become an actress. Just when he was going to show us how to change them into decimals there was a loud Bang! and all went black and the world we all knew and loved changed forever.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I groggily open my eyes. Where am I? I look around me, the room was lavishly decorated and suited to me perfectly. The door slightly opened and in walked Gwen, dressed in a midnight-blue riding cloak, black crop-top, teal skirt with black leggings and knee length black boots that matched with her black and teal hair.

"You've woken up," She spoke her voice a touch concerned.

"Yeah. What happened after that Bang! in class?" I questioned.

"Well long story short the world changed. Dragons, fairies and magic now exist. You're a queen and so is Heather. Your two kingdoms are at war and only one Queen can rule both kingdoms. So choose your allies, successors and enemies carefully," Gwen explained, pausing every so often to check if I was following.

"Wow," I sighed breathless. Me, a Queen. I always knew I was a leader but a **Queen**!

"So what is my kingdom called?" I finally manage to get out.

"Well it's up to you," Gwen replied, "Anyway, I've gotta go infiltrate Heather's castle to find out if she's gonna strike soon." She got to her feet and was about to leave when I stopped her.

"Gwen what role do you play in this world?" I blurted out.

Gwen laughed and shrugged, "Oh, I'm just an enchantress, who happens to be part woodsmen." Wow so she knows magic and can wield a bow. A worthy ally.

"So you're on my side?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure. I really hate Heather, so what have I got to lose? I guess so," and with that she left my room.

* * *

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

Wow, so Heather's a queen and I'm one of her princesses. Cool. I wonder if I'll get to wear one of those sparkly head-band thingies, princesses usually wear. I wear an loose orange gown with orange shoes and a silver head-band thingy with a ruby in the middle. I should really ask someone to take my picture...Oh yeah there's no cameras around here!

Heather's other two princess (successors) are Katie and Sadie. They both wear matching pink, black and white loose gowns with white shoes and silver head-band thingies with a ruby as well. As for Heather, the mighty Queen of Rubystone, she wears a deep blood-red loose gown with silver high heels that have special silver things that snake around her legs and a golden crown encrusted with rubies. She really knows how to dress her part.

Her most trusted knights are Alejandro and Justin, one of their soldiers is Tyler. Some of her servants are, Trent, a bard **A/N:****(a person who plays music)**, Harold, a prisoner and Noah, a bookworm who is neutral and in captivity. Sometimes I wonder if Heather should rule or not, she is cruel. But if Courtney does then 'it'll be all rules and no fun,' as Heather says. Why can't we just all get along?

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I swiftly swam toward the place Gwen wanted to meet at, my sky-blue tail glimmering in the sunlight. Great, just when I don't want attention.

I sigh as I swim along.

Don't get me wrong or anything, but being a mermaid can be annoying. Luckily, I can change back to a human or I'd be dead by now. I reached the shore and changed back; I was now wearing a blue, white and gold long-sleeved top and dark grey shorts, instead of my blue top and pearls strewn around me. I had a golden trident in my hand, my blonde hair was tied back into its signature ponytail. I sat on a rock nearby and saw Gwen gradually emerge from the woods.

* * *

**A/N: So how was the start of the fantasy world? Anyway question time! Do you think Heather or Courtney is a better ruler? What will Courtney call her kingdom? Why did Gwen plan to meet Bridgette? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to review! Until next time, D.L.D**


	5. Gwen's meeting and Heather's successor

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I slowly emerged from the woods and stepped toward the shore meet Bridgette on the beach.

"Hey Gwen. So why'd you call me to meet you here?" Bridgette greeted, her hazel eyes focusing on me.

"I'm going to infiltrate Heather's castle today, but I'm gonna need you to defend Courtney's castle while I'm gone," I stated like it was normal.

"Sure," Bridge smiled, "I knew something serious must of been up considering you called so urgently." I smiled at my friend, she can be so understanding.

"I've got to go now," I hugged her and she hugged back, "If I'm not back by tomorrow night, send a search party." I rose slightly off the ground as Bridge made her way to the water. Her legs soon disappeared and took the form of a shimmering blue tail. I turned and waved a final time and flew off deeper into the woods, neutral territory.

I wasn't far into the woods, when I sensed I wasn't alone. I saw a pair of teal eyes track me from the darkness. Could it be? No! I shook the thoughts out of my head. Heather had captured him a few days ago, she'd probably killed him. But if it was... Just to make sure I wasn't being followed by a spy I decided to have a little fun. Using my gift in dark and light magic, I flew behind a tree and climbed to the canopy, once I reached it I turned invisible. Well, time to see if it's best friend or foe.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I was out in the woods, neutral territory, avoiding Heather's men and looking for some grub, when I spot an enchantress chick walking around. It wasn't just any enchantress chick either it was Gwen- my best friend. I saw her chocolate brown eyes stare back at my teal ones, a hint of mischief in them.

Oh how I missed that look. Yes, I know what you're thinking: Duncan you're in love with Gwen! Well, in short Yes. It was back in Daycare.

***14 years ago***

"Gwen do you think this is gonna work?" I asked staring straight at her.

"Yeah! Plus don't you wanna get Court back for punching you?" She pressed. That shut me up, I really did want to get Miss junior C.I.T back. She'd punched me in front of everyone and made me look like a softie.

"Definitely!" I yell.

"Then help me fill these stink bombs with green paint!" She yelled back. It was that moment I realised Gwen would never betray me and would always be by my side. I didn't know back then, but now I do know that I will be her best friend no matter what happens.

** *Back to Present***

Before I could react, she flew behind a tree and disappeared. Wow, who knew my goth quiet friend would be an enchantress, who could wield a bow to boot. Knowing she was already against Heather, I stepped into the open.

"Gwen it's me, Duncan," I called. She appeared before me, her midnight-blue cloak shielding her face, taking me breath away.

"Really?" She asked in a cold yet hopeful tone her brow raised. All I could manage was a small nod.

She threw her hood off with a smirk, "So what brings you out here?"

"Oh you know, just avoiding Heather's men," I smirk back playfully, "How about you?"

"Well, I'm going to infiltrate Heather's castle. You wanna come, I could need some help?" She asked.

"Sure. And don't you mean _my_ help?" I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," She muttered and rolled her eyes, "So are you coming or not?"

"I said sure Sunshine," I did my signature smirk, "Just tell me about the present times. I've been away from Court's kingdom for a while." Gwen then took a deep breath and began.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

Why is everyone so useless around here?! Nearly everyone else is neutral and in the woods or in Courtney's kingdom. Am I really that bad? Well whatever it is, it isn't good. If miss C.I.T wins then all fun will be gone but also I can't control anyone. I wasn't looking forward to that. I'll just be a worthless peasant or prisoner, listening to Courtney's _royal_ demands. Well, royal my foot cause I'm winning this war. I sigh adjusting myself into a more powerful position on my throne, just as I finished thinking, my best knight, Alejandro walked in.

"My queen," He addressed me bowing.

"Have you found and captured Duncan?" I stated matter-of-factly.

"No that imbecile, Justin, managed to give him an easy way out," Alejandro snickered. I frowned at this news, I can not, no **_will _**not, be over-thrown because of some punk wannabe metal-loving archer. Oh Justin is so gonna suffer my wrath-as soon as we get our prize possession back.

"Well find him or else," I snapped in rage then casually added on, "Oh and call in my three ladies in waiting (the princess), I shall be naming my successor today."

"Yes my queen," And with that Alejandro left the throne room. _Great_, now to deal with the lame-brains who are my successors. I think Lindsay's way too dumb and naive and Sadie's just...Wow. So I guess Katie's the next queen after me. _Yay__! _Say goodbye to the kingdom of Rubystone.

* * *

**A/N: So how was the this chapter? I know some of it is a bit meh...But I'm hoping to improve it as I go along. Just tell me if it's too idk...anything in the reviews. Anyway satisfy,review and tell me what you think! Do it now! PLEASE!**

**D.L.D**


	6. The current affairs

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Who would've thought being a queen was so stressful?! Well, clearly I didn't.

Today I had to choose my three princesses: Leshawna, Zoey (one of the younger students in my school) and Dakota (Lindsay's younger sister). **A/N:Yes I've put some revenge of the island cast in too. **It wasn't easy seeing as Gwen was an enchantress (next in line for the throne) and Bridgette was mermaid royalty, leaving me with limited choices.

Then I had to assign knights: Geoff and DJ of course, and servants: Eva and Cody. Soon I was at the same position as Heather, maybe even better. I heard from Bridge that Gwen should be back by tomorrow night, I just can't wait till then! Duncan was apparently taken into Heather's control, which is concerning but my ex-boyfriend slash ex-juvie convict will find a way out. He always does, so I don't really care. I'm only worried about Heather attacking my Kingdom at the moment.

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

"Boom! Boom!" I yell as Owen and I walk through the woods, neutral territory. Yay, there's no stinky Heather here or bossy as a table Courtney either! **A/N: Wait what how is a table bossy? Whatever... **I love being neutral!

Of course I'm not the only neutral one though so are Owen, Mike, Sam, Dawn and Scott. We all didn't want to take sides, so we just stay here in the woods playing ninjas. Oh ninjas are fun, they hide dodge and kill just like Izzy! Boom! Boom!

I don't understand why I didn't get a role as something like a princess or knight after all, I can talk to animals, sing, fight and be rude and bossy look! I started to jump around and talk to the squirrels, that is my role you know a crazy woodsmen girl who fights instead of using a bow and is neutral.

"Be careful," I heard the squirrels chatter, "Heather and Courtney's men are close."

I just laughed and said thanks. Now time to tell the others. Boom! Boom!

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

_Great_. Now Duncan's escaped no-one is safe from Heather's wrath. She can be so feisty like a dragon at one moment, yet sweet as sugar the next. No wonder no-one wants to be on her side. Everyone on this side is only here because Courtney's too controlling. I walk towards the stables, where Justin and the other knights are waiting.

"We're searching for Duncan Amigos," I state, "If you find him signal."

With that I got on my dark as midnight horse and rode towards the woods, the one place I have no power.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

We were halfway through the woods when Duncan asked me a question, "What's your role Gwen?"

I looked at him baffled and gestured at my cloak and bow, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I just want to make sure," He smirked.

"Fine I'm an enchantress, next in line for the throne actually, but I don't like to brag, and part woodsmen," I punched his arm playfully, "What about you?"

"Well, I'm a rebel archer who just happens to be part woodsmen too," His smirk grew wider, I just had to laugh. Damn, he really is that much of a flirt. Yet that's what I love about him- Wait did I just say love- I mean like, yeah like about him.

"Well, looks like we're here," I pointed to the castle breaking, the silence, "Umm...Duncan!"

"Huh!" He exclaimed breaking from his trance, "Oh yeah, but how are we gonna get through security? It's not like we're allowed in here." Wow, did he have to say it so smugly?

"Well when you're an enchantress you have a few tricks up your sleeve," I grinned as I blew a red powder over us. Once I finished I chanted the words:_ Magic powder change our form, to those who look normal and their roles perform,_ in Dark rune. After chanting it the third time, I saw my hands weren't gloved but bare. It worked!

Thanks to my illusion charm, both Duncan and I looked like loyal citizens of Heather's domain. We took each other's hand, not thinking like _that_, and stepped towards the gates. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

Well I'll be darned, a princess. I had my hair styled into braids and wore a silver tiara with a beige ribbon tied to it. I wore a beige and orange dress with brown heels. Man, I looked good. I was the oldest princess and therefore automatically the heir, however Dakota and Zoey are nice.

Dakota wore a light and hot pink dress with light pink heels, she had a silver tiara with a light pink ribbon tied to it. Zoey wore a red dress with red heels and she had a silver tiara with a red ribbon shaped like a flower tied to it.

All we really do, is sit around all day, maybe have fun, go visit a village or town, nothing big though. Courtney forbids it as Heather had spies, not many, but enough. I do miss having Gwen around though, she sure did know how to have fun. I sigh, thinking of the fun I used to have, my breath fogging the glass. There's nothin' I can do about it, so I guess I'm alone. For now. Hopefully, Heather loses or all of us will be in an endless cycle of control and then life will be Hell.

* * *

**A/N: So will Gwen and Duncan successfully infiltrate Heather's castle? Will Leshawna get the excitement she craves for? Find out next time ! :3**

**P.S. Don't forget to review! ;)**


	7. A ball is a great way to relax

**Heather's P.O.V**

Early this morning, two people, a simple town lady and man, came to visit me. They had asked about the kingdoms currents affairs and battle plans to know whether to save food or clothes in case a ration would come. At first I was a little skeptical, as no-one usually worries about war in my kingdom. However, I saw an opportunity to make me _look _nicer to the neutrals and told them that so far, we were going to raid the southern villages of Courtney's realm and possibly set fire to them, so there was no need to worry.

Once they had said thanks and left, I let out a sigh. All of this work is taking its toll. Recently, I've been feeling exhausted with all of the shouting and commanding I have to do. But oh well, someone has to do it. Maybe I should give Katie some responsibility. Ha! Like that would ever happen.

Anyway tonight is the night of my grand masquerade ball and I need to look my best. I'd invited over my rival, Queen Courtney, over to either reason or incarcerate her. Either way, she'll end up in jail. But I doubt she'll come, so tonight won't be too bad.

I smile thinking of the music, laughter, dancing and food. I hear the princesses chattering about what they'd wear tonight and who they'll dance with. I give a smirk hearing their conversation, everything is going according to plan.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

The last few hours of today have been completely unpredictable. First, I receive an invite to Heather's masquerade ball, then Leshawna complains about the excitement levels and finally Gwen and _Duncan_ returned with some not-so-good news. After hearing the news I send a party of knights towards my southern-most village. I really need a break. I was just finishing writing a reply to a letter, when Zoey knocked on my oak-wood door.

"Come in," I summoned. She timidly stepped in, her red gown contrasting greatly with my purple-blue decor.

"Court, I was wondering if we should have our own dance in the town square tonight? You know the one near the castle...at sunset. To well I don't know...have something to do?" Zoey finished anxiously, waiting for my answer.

"Sure," I smile, it would give me a viable excuse as to why I couldn't come to Heather's ball, "And I've decided to call our kingdom Amethyst-set."

"Ok, I'll tell everyone," Zoey smiled back, "And I'll start planning the dance."

With that, Zoey left my study to plan an enchanting sunset dance.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

Oh, I just can't wait for tonight! All of the neutrals will be so excited when they hear about the dance. Even though I'm a princess, I want to be neutral but I didn't get a choice. Oh well.

_'Now what will I need for a dance,'_ I ponder as I reach the party supply room.

"If your looking for party supplies, then I'm your man," A blonde came up to me, his shiny metallic armor catching my eye, "I'm Geoff by the way."

"Zoey, Princess Zoey," I say shaking his hand warily.

"Don't worry, I'm on Court's side. You might know my girlfriend, Bridgette," Geoff smiled noticing my careful actions.

"Oh," I say suddenly embarrassed, of course he's on the Queen's side, it's so obvious, "Sorry! Well, could you help me plan a sunset dance?"

"Sure," Geoff gestured at the shelves around us, "What's the theme?"

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

Wow. So I'm the next queen of Rubystone. Poor Sadie! I thought she'd get the throne. Anyway tonight Heather said I have to look better than Lindsay or Sadie as I'm the successor. I sigh as I stare back at my reflection: my dark brown hair was braided and styled to look 'suitable' and my cherry-coloured lips covered in pale pink lipstick. I wore a rose-gold tiara headband with a black and white ribbon tied to it. I _was_ going to match with Sadie, until Heather chose for me. I wore a white and black ball gown with a white and black mask. I wore white, twirling heels with my outfit.

I looked pretty but I wanted to match with Sadie. Soon after my inner thought reveal, Heather knocked on my door.

"Katie come on or you'll miss the ball!" She called trying to sound sweet.

"Coming!" I call back longing for this night to end.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

A sunset dance. Well, I have been working myself too hard, maybe I should go. I sit down in the meadow behind the castle, my mind going through countless questions, when I feel the coolness of a shadow over me: Duncan.

"Hey Sunshine," He smiled. He still remembered our little nicknames. _'Aww, cute-wait what!'_ I mentally face-palm myself for thinking that.

"Hey Juvie," I smile back not turning around.

"So are you going to the dance?" I could just imagine his famous grin on his face.

"Maybe. Why?" I question turning around to stare into his deep teal eyes.

"Well..." He began nervous, "Cause all of this war stuff is so tense, so I thought you could use a break." I was left speechless, he really does care about me. But why do I care?

"Wow, who knew the Juvie kid turned archer was so soft," I tease after a moment of silence.

"Only for you, my best friend," He returned, damn he was good at making me feel _so _guilty.

"Yeah and don't you forget it!" I screamed as I leaped onto him and pinned him to the ground. It wasn't awkward or anything, we usually wrestle a bit when we tease each other, but this time felt... different. We burst out laughing, noticing our awkward position but not caring. That's what I loved about being best-friends with Duncan, we can always laugh and joke and never lose each other's trust.

"Well," I said getting to my feet, "I'd better get ready for tonight. See ya around Juvie." With that I waved goodbye and flew off towards home.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Am I moving too fast or slow with Gwuncan? Should I get on with the final battle or keep building up to it? Tell me what you think. Please Review. **

**D.L.D**


	8. Dance the night away

**Sadie's P.O.V**

Wow, the ball was going really well. Even Alejandro was enjoying it, everyone was- except me. This is the first time Katie and me haven't matched. Tonight I wore a pink, white and black ball gown with my silver tiara headband thing and pink heels. My hair was curled and entwined with flowers.

I didn't look too bad, but tonight I didn't feel too good. I wasn't with Katie, Heather had made her the successor and caused me to feel alone. Sure I had Lindsay, but it wasn't the same. Oh well.

"Sadie come on let's dance," Lindsay came up to me pulling me toward the dance floor. She wore a strapless orange gown with silver heels. Her hair was styled into a swirly bun and her tiara headband thing was silver with an orange ribbon tied to it.

"Sure," I shrugged since there was nothing else to do. I might as well get used to having her as company since Katie's gonna be occupied. She grabbed my hand and off we went to dance the night away.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

Being the only elven person here was hard, that's why I stayed neutral. If I went to one side they'd have a healer, but the other would try to take or persuade me to theirs, so I stayed in the middle. Sure that meant losing certain privileges such as shops and laws, but I couldn't be closer to Mother Earth.

Up until tonight I'd never been invited to a dance, after all I was neutral, so when I first heard that we were invited I thought it was a joke. But when Mike's aura confirmed what he said, I knew it was true.

For the rest of the day I fixed my appearance, trying to look presentable. I brushed out and styled my light blonde hair into a nice loose style, with two braids and placed flowers along the braids. I then chose my best green dress with my brown shoulder cloak and flat shoes. Mike had gone in his usual blue top and brown shorts, so did Owen with his white top and shorts and Scott with his white wife-beater and blue shorts.

Izzy however, changed into a light-green long-sleeved top with dark-green shorts and brown knee-length boots and so did Sam in his orange shirt and brown shorts.

_'He's trying to impress someone'_, His aura told me.

"Don't she'll like it," I whispered to him. Once we were all set we headed off towards Amethyst-set's central town square.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

Well finally! It's about time ol' Court threw a party, like _come on _everyone's been so stressed these past few days. I look at myself in the mirror satisfied, I looked perfect. My hair was still in its ponytail but I was wearing a beige and light blue gown with light blue heels. I scrapped the tiara and instead wore a necklace with the royal crest: an amethyst.

There! Ol' Court can shout all she wants but I don't care. When I left my room I found Dakota and Zoey. Zoey rocked a red and beige gown and had a big pink flower in her hair, while Dakota suited another light and hot pink dress and wore a white headband and heels. Courtney showed up seconds later in a purple gown, silver headband tiara and purple wedge heels and ribbons tied to her tiara and wrists.

"Why aren't you all wearing your tiaras?" Court screamed.

"Well," Zoey gulped, "There's a no tiara policy because of Heather's spies are around and the neutrals are coming."

Suddenly, Courtney calmed down.

"Oh never mind then," She smiled sweetly.

Damn! She's so easy to frustrate, I bet she'd go on a power trip through Hell, but anything's better than Heather! With that final thought I left with my fellow royals to celebrate a carefree night.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I arrived at the dance and saw that almost everyone I knew was there. I saw Courtney and the three princess just arriving on the other side, Geoff and DJ organising the snacks and drinks, Izzy and the neutrals dancing the night away and many of the other people on Courtney's side. The only people missing were Gwen and Duncan. I knew Gwen was coming when the sun was gonna set and Duncan said he was gonna go hunting and coma at sunset too. I just can't wait to see them!

I spotted Geoff waving at me from across the dance floor. Time for me to have some fun too. Then off I went to have fun with my sh-moopy-shmoo. **A/N: I think that was her nickname for him in the Celebrity Manhunt special.**

* * *

**A/N: So yeah here's my new chapter. I hope you like it! R&R. D.L.D**


	9. A Queen's troubles at a ball

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I'm gonna be late for Court's sunset dance. Damn it!

I look at my reflection one more time: I wore my midnight blue riding-cloak, with a black, loose, simple gown and black heeled boots. My lips had teal lipstick on them and my eyes were rimmed with mascara, my hair was out with two braids going around and meeting at the back. I looked fine. So why was I so nervous? Before I could answer my own question, there was a knock on my cottage door. Yes, I stay in a cottage when I visit Courtney's kingdom. So?

I open the door to find none other than Duncan standing there. When he saw me his jaw dropped.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you here?" I smirk at him, "I see you like my outfit." He quickly closed his jaw.

"Well, I never knew you were the one to dress up for parties?" Duncan retaliated. He was right I never did before the Bang! happened.

I stared at him trying to concentrate on what he was thinking, since I'd haven't figured out how to read minds yet. He turned towards me and spotted me staring. Damn! I blushed so hard that I was sure I was firetruck red and turned away.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked innocently, trying to change the subject before he pointed out I was staring.

"I just thought that my best friend could have some company on her way to the dance," Duncan smirked.

"Really, Duncan? Do you think I'm that dumb?" I looked at him sternly.

"Fine I was just in the neighbourhood and thought 'Hey Gwen lives near here so how about I be nice and take her to the dance'," Duncan revealed.

"That's so sweet," I said mockingly, "Come on then let's go. I'll just go and get my bow!"

I went upstairs to my room, got my bow, went back downstairs and went off to the dance with Duncan.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Why isn't Gwen here yet? It's almost sunset and the dance is about to begin. Just as the sun began to dip lower into the sky Gwen arrived-with Duncan. She was wearing a simple,loose black gown,black heeled boots and her midnight-blue cloak. She'd really tried to look good tonight. But why? Gwen didn't usually care for parties, so I knew something was up.

I looked over at Duncan, the main reason we'd broken up was because we were _too_ different. I saw his gaze was directed at Gwen, if only she knew he'd adored her since preschool.

I turn my attention to Geoff and Bridgette, who are making-out in a corner of the square, oblivious to their surroundings. Is that all they ever do? Then I spot all of the neutrals except Mike and Sam dancing and talking with everyone. They look so happy, especially Dawn. The poor girl only went neutral for the good of everyone in this stupid war.

I then spot Dakota and Sam sitting at the top of the steps talking, aww young love. Not! What is she doing with a neutral?! I understand how it feels to fall in love with rebel or outcast, but come on! She's a **princess **for crying out loud, her kingdom should come first. Frustrated, I look over at Zoey who's with Mike. _Great. _Now I'm glad Leshawna's the heir to the throne.

I look above me seeing the sky and notice that everyone's crowding around Gwen. What is she doing?. I slowly walk over and see she's casting a spell. I look up at the sky and notice the sun is gradually freezing. Then just as the sun was halfway down the horizon it stopped. Gwen stopped chanting pleased.

"Well since it's a _sunset _dance, I thought why not freeze the sun during the dance," Gwen smirked.

"What!" I screech, if the sun doesn't set in Heather's domain then her ball can't begin and the final battle will come sooner than I wanted, "Wait is it only for the square though? Is everywhere else normal?"

"Of course," Gwen shrugged, "I knew about Heather's ball. It's what everyone's been talking about in her domain."

I sighed a breath I didn't know I was holding and went off with Leshawna and some others who were dancing and had the best time of my life.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

The ball is going perfectly. All of the nobles came and looked perfect and everyone danced, ate or just had the time of their lives. When I crush Courtney every month there will be a giant ball like this one. After all a ball is the perfect way to celebrate.

I sat on my throne, listening to the people's requests and nobles' thanks and admiration, when I saw Katie sitting on her throne looking glum. Being the _nice_ queen I was for tonight, I excused myself from the latest noble and went over to my heir.

"Hi Katie," I smiled fake sweetness lining my voice, "Why are you so upset?" Urgh! This better be worth sounding like Lindsiot or I'm going to burn down those woods!

"Oh nothing Heather," She sniffled, "It's just I miss Sadie." Hmm. Now this was hard, I could be hard but fair, myself or really sweet and let her go. I bet you know what I did.

"Oh, well if you want you can spend some time with her tonight," I offered kindly, "After all you are both princesses. It's not like she's a servant."

"Thank you," Katie hugged my tightly and rushed off to the dance floor. I saw everyone looking at me, giving me approving nods. Yes! My plan was working.

* * *

**A/N: I think from now I'm gonna focus more on the plot leading to the battles and heart-break. However there may be a few mini plots inside them like this dance and ball one. Tell me what you think. R&R.**

**D.L.D**


	10. Gwen and Duncan's new found love

**Gwen's P.O.V**

As Courtney went off to dance with everyone, I laughed at her thinking I was powerful enough to freeze the sun everywhere. I wasn't even powerful enough to change into a raven for more than a day, let alone freeze the sun for a few hours all over the world!

As I sat on a branch on the tree in the corner I spotted everyone dancing. Getting back to my old self, I got out my sketchpad and drew everyone dancing. I drew Geoff with Bridgette, Courtney with Leshawna, DJ, Dawn and Scott, Izzy with Owen, Eva with Cody, Mike, Zoey, Dakota and Sam. It was such a joyful scene, I just wish this world was peaceful enough for us to just enjoy our new lives and take these scenes in blissfully. Just as I finished drawing the scene I spotted my favourite rebel leaning on the trunk of my tree, watching everyone dance.

"Hey," I direct at him from my branch, "I thought you of all people would be trying to charm all the ladies?"

"Yeah I would, but most of them aren't my type plus their taken," He smiles.

"Last time I checked anything _female _was your type," I smirked. Ha! I'd gotten him there.

"Well, right now I'm trying to attract one," He smirked. I don't know if it was the smirk or the way he said it, but I blushed- **Hard**.

"Oh, I see it's working," He saw me trying to hide my cheeks.

"Shut up!" I say climbing down the tree to playfully punch his arm, "It's been a while since anyone's flirted with me." It was true. Since I dumped Trent a few years ago, no-one's tried to flirt with me. Well except Cody.

"Too bad cause they'd just missed the perfect opportunity for a joke," He laughed.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes.

"Well, how about I show you something cool to say sorry?" He suggested trying to make peace.

"Sure why not? I haven't got anything better to do," I shrugged. As soon as I said that, he grabbed my arm and dragged me off towards the woods.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

I was dancing with DJ, Dawn and Scott, when I spotted Gwen and Duncan going to the woods. Odd. Duncan wasn't one to skip a party and Gwen usually didn't go off without telling either Bridge or me. Something was up.

Anxious, I excused myself from the group and followed Gwen and Duncan. Once they reached the centre of the woods, Duncan showed Gwen a tree house. Odd. Then I realised it was the one they'd made as kids. Cute, but why'd he show it to her? Then I heard Gwen speak.

"Duncan, you remembered our tree house," Gwen smiled touching the wood.

"Yeah why wouldn't I? It was where we planned our best pranks," He replied.

"Thanks for showing it to me," Gwen smirked, "Well, you truly have gone soft."

"Only for you," Duncan winked.

"Oh so I'm special?" Gwen answered.

"Maybe. Or I'm just trying to attract you," Duncan shrugged playfully. Suddenly, Gwen pushed him to the ground but he grabbed her wrist pulling her down. They were then wrestling on the ground, unaware to my presence. Duncan quickly started tickling Gwen and she burst out laughing, giving him the chance to pin her under him. Just as quickly as they started they froze, gazing into each others eyes. Gradually they closed the gap between their faces, melting into a soft kiss.

That explains a lot. I just hope ol' Court doesn't find out or Gwen will be toast. Although she says she's over Duncan she isn't. If anyone brings him up, she immediately changes the subject and part of me knew that Bad Boy there knew that too. That's why he did this in the woods, away from Courtney.

I zoned back in when I heard their voices again.

"Did we just..." Gwen stuttered, sliding away from being under him.

"I think so," Duncan got up his hand at the back of his neck.

"So does this change anything?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"Not if you want it to?" Duncan smiled. I saw a look of surprise and relief cross Gwen's face. Damn, the poor girl had it hard.

"Sure why not?" She smiled back, "But let's take it as it goes no thinking, no planning and certainly no pookems."

"That's fine by me," Duncan smiled back, "That's what Courtney used to do. Plus I've been waiting to do this for six years." He then grabbed Gwen by her waist and tilted her chin up to face him.

"So it's official?" Gwen looked into his eyes.

"Definitely," He whispered kissing her. I hid in the bushes, starstruck. Gwen and Duncan just hooked up. This wasn't good for Gwen, if Courtney found out she'd be in serious trouble, even though Courtney's not too bitchy now. Oh well, I'll just need to keep watch for Gwen and make sure no-one ruins her and Duncan's new found relationship.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was kind of a filler one but has a mini plot of how Gwen and Duncan ended up together in this story. Next chapter should be up either later today,tomorrow or Monday. R&R. **

**D.L.D**


	11. A kidnapping turned war

**Heather's P.O.V**

At midnight the ball ended and all the people of my land left as I waved them goodbye. As soon as the grand oak doors closed, my mood soured.

"Alejandro!" I screeched at the top of my voice. In an instant my _best_ knight Alejandro rushed in knowing what I was about to ask.

"Why haven't you found Duncan!" I threw a candle holder at his head, not caring who was watching.

"He has fled past the woods Chica," He replied in his soothing voice, "There is no way to capture him from Courtney's land." What he said got me thinking. There must be a way to lure him to my domain. My mind started working out what he valued most, when one person answered my question- Gwen. That punk adored her and I wouldn't be surprised if they were in a relationship. After all everyone knew Gwen secretly had a crush on him since she broke up with Trent.

"Find me a way to get Gwen," I smiled shooing him away after a moment of silence, "If we get her, then he'll have no choice but to fall into our hands. Plus she's one of Courtney's most valued soldiers."

"Yes my queen," Alejandro smirked and then left, "By the way your outfit choice is splendid tonight."

I was left scowling at him as he left, he could charm all he wants but I won't fall for him- I mean it. Fall for it. I really need a break.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

After I'd left the woods with Duncan, I was greeted by an angered Leshawna. Damn it. She saw everything.

"Girl do you know what you've just done!" She yelled at me, but not loud enough for Courtney to hear. Then she started on Duncan, "And you do you know what will happen if Court finds out!" We both looked down at the ground ashamed.

"Look Leshawna, it's my fault," I sigh, "I shouldn't of let my emotions get the best of me."

"Wait Gwen," Duncan put a warm heavy hand on my shoulder, "Are you really gonna be sorry for being yourself? You've done nothing wrong!" _Great_. Now there was gonna be a whole argument over this.

"I think I'll just go home now," I sigh, giving Duncan a peck on the cheek, "Tell Court I didn't feel well."

"Wait Gwen I'll come with you," Duncan said rushing to catch up with me.

"Nah," Leshawna face-palmed herself, "I didn't mean to start this. It's just I worry about you girl. I don't want ya getting hurt, that's all." I smile and give her a tight hug.

"It's fine plus I am getting a little tired," I shrug, "See ya tomorrow ok."

"Sure girl, sure," She nodded then pointed at Duncan, "Duncan get her home safe."

"Sure," He shrugged as we set off down the cobbled streets of Court's capital city.

The whole way home, Duncan and I talked and walked. Nothing was really awkward between us, even when we spoke about what we planned to do after this war. A little after midnight, we reached my cottage near the border of the woods. I opened the door and invited Duncan in.

"Whoa, aren't you moving a bit too fast sweetheart!" He took a step back. I just rolled my eyes.

"You're such a perv," I say punching his arm, "We're not doing _that_ for a while."

"Awww," He pouted mocking a five year old, "I don't wanna wait, Pasty."

"Well too bad, cause Pasty here doesn't want to rush things," I smirk ruffling his hair, "So you coming in or what?"

"Nah," He shrugged smirking, "I gotta report back to the castle or I'll be locked out." I smile as he walks down the path towards Court's kingdom. Finally something good was happening in my life. I walk into my house and close the door.

Suddenly, I feel a hand grab my arms and tie them with rope and put a gag in my mouth. I tried to fight back, but my magic was useless and I couldn't use my bow. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Alejandro saying that Duncan was finally in Heather's clutches.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

***The Next Day***

I decided to surprise Gwen and go visit her at her cottage and by visit I mean climb through her bedroom window and wake her up. At around dawn I reached her small, honeysuckle cottage and climbed up the tree beside it and through her bedroom window. I didn't see Gwen. That was odd, she usually didn't wake early and I would of seen her if she'd left. Then I spotted a note written in that dirty Latino's handwriting: _Duncan. We have Gwen in our control and have taken her to Heather's domain. If you wish to see her alive then I suggest you hand yourself in or **Else**. Yours sincerely, Sir Alejandro Burromuerto._

That crook. If he so much as lays a finger on Gwen he's dead. I've gotta tell Court about this though or I'll just do as they wanted me to: Fall for the bait. Enraged, I scrunched up and ripped the note. Don't worry Gwen, I'm coming to get you.

When I got to Courtney's castle, she frowned at the news.

"Just what I need!" She seethed tugging at her hair, "First the threat to my Southern villages and now this! That's it I've had enough of this, we're ending it now!" She threw a book at the wall. She needs to calm down seriously.

"Duncan," She began, "I want you to find and rescue Gwen while I spread the word that I am sending an army to raid Heather's domain. If she wants to spark war then so be it." I sighed and exited the throne room. Now to rescue Gwen.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

Finally, things are going my way. That bitchy Courtney will have no choice but to bow to me when I have both Gwen and Duncan. Life can be so sweet. I whisper to a servant to summon Alejandro, we have some unfinished business.

"You called senorita," He bowed as he came in.

"I did," I reply in my most authoritative voice, then ushered out all of the servants, "Did you leave the note?"

"Of course I did," He smiled at me, "Am I forgiven?"

"I guess so," I sigh as kiss him. For months now we've been on and off, but not like Courtney and Duncan were, it was just how we worked. A love-hate relationship. Just as we were about to make-out, I heard a knock at the door.

"You should leave," I whisper in his ear, then without another word he left.

"Come in," I summon to my latest visitor, Tyler.

"My queen," He bowed, "All of the out skirting villages have been burnt and raided."

"What!" I seethed in rage. In one small moment my joy had been stripped from me, "Tell my messengers to spread the word. This means war! The C.I.T is going down."

* * *

**A/N: So here's the latest chapter. The story's close to ending. I'm gonna do a prologue after the war so don't worry. Don't forget to R&R.**

**D.L.D **


	12. The battle begins

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Today is the day. The day of the final battle. I'm dressed in silver armour and my headband tiara thing with amethyst gemstones fixed into it. My hair was in a plait and I carried a silver sword. I'd recruited anyone who wanted to fight and was going to win. I look at my castle one last time, before talking to my troops.

"This battle may last for days maybe even years," I began, "But no matter what we must not let Heather win. Who's with me!" As I raise my fist, my entire army does too cheering with me.

"Then let's show her who's boss!" I yell, jumping onto my chestnut horse. I was going to lead my kingdom to victory, after all I was stronger, smarter and _way _better than Heather. What could go wrong?

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I smile as I look down at my troops. I'd only selected the best of the best to go, no nerds or weaklings in my army. I had four carry me in my royal battle throne. I wanted to looked victorious when I crush that annoying thing they called a queen. Nothing was going to spoil my ascension to Amethyst-set's throne, not even Courtney.

"Charge forward men," I yell, "We've agreed to meet and battle at the woods so we won't damaged our kingdoms!" That's the one thing we did agree on, neither of us wanted to be left with a run-down kingdom. My army began to march South towards the woods- our battle grounds, and graves to many in the near future.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I was suspended in midair crying in my holding cell. My wrists bound by chains made of magic resistant metal called magicite, which burned my wrists and ankles. My mascara had smudged and my dress was in tatters.

'_I've got to break free_,' I mentally scold myself, '_I've gotta warn Duncan and the others.' _I groan as I struggle against the chains. How can Heather be so cruel? If she wins she'll do this to everyone else too. Just as my spirit broke I saw those teal eyes I loved so much.

"Duncan?" I croak as I spot his form in the shadows.

"Gwen!" He smiled and then frowned as he spotted me bound by chains, "I should've never left you alone that night." He opened the cell door with a set of keys he stole off the drunk sleeping guard. I looked down at the ground ashamed. What would the other magic folk think of me? Chained and useless in Heather's dungeon. I feel a soft warm hand on my cheek. I looked up and stared into Duncan's teal eyes, mine glistening with tears. His were so deep, like infinite pools of teal water. That's what I loved about them.

"It's not your fault," He smiled reassuringly, "It's mine." As he said this I began to cry. There was no hope left, even if we got out of here we still had a battle to fight. Duncan gently undid my chains and then spotted the red scorch marks on my wrists and ankles.

"That bitch is gonna pay," He mumbled under his breath, "Don't worry Gwen we'll be ok." I sniffle as he picked me up bridal style and walked out of the cell. I felt so safe and warm in his arms. Before I knew it I'd fallen asleep, dreaming of when life was normal.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

After finding Gwen and seeing her in such a sensitive position, I knew straight away that Heather was gonna pay. I had her in my arms, asleep, stealthily going around the dungeons heading towards the secret tunnel that lead to Court's kingdom. Once I reached it, I pushed in the three stones to make the pattern into a diamond and rushed through the opening. I looked down at Gwen to see she was still asleep.

_'Good_,' I sigh a breath of relief. In the state she was in she couldn't even talk. I blindly stumble through the dimly-lit steep tunnel, until I see the bright sunlight of the outside world. I knew where to go from here to Gwen's home without running into Heather's men. After around half an hour of walking through the woods, I finally reached the small cottage Gwen called home. I got the key out of her cloak and opened the door.

Her place smelt of honeysuckle and vanilla. I took in the scent, it was actually quite calming. Knowing her room was upstairs, I went up the dark blue carpeted stairs and opened the first door I came to. I slowly walked over to her bed and laid her under her blankets.

"Hmm...Duncan," She mumbled in her sleep, "Why'd you let go?" I look over at her sleeping form, it would be wrong to leave her alone in this emotional state. Not thinking, I climbed in beside her, planted a kiss on her forehead and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't worry I'm still here Sunshine," I whisper into her ear. Not long after, I fell asleep my arms still around her.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? The battle is beginning,sparks are flying and people are getting angered. Don't forget to R&R.**

**D.L.D**


	13. Heather's army is collapsing

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I wake up feeling the sunlight touching my face through the window and sigh. As I turn over I notice a sleeping Duncan next to me, his arms tightly wrapped around me. This memory would be worth cherishing, if it wasn't for the war raging not far from my home. I gently tap Duncan and watch as he slowly opens his teal eyes.

"Hmm...Oh Gwen you're awake," He mumbles looking into my eyes.

"Umm Duncan," I reply, "I'm gonna need you to let go." I gesture at his arms and he immediately lets go.

"Sorry," He said his hand at the back of his neck, "You fell asleep and when I put you down you asked why I let go."

"Oh," I suddenly smirk, "It's fine. It's just there's a war to fight. We can continue this later if you want."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," He smirked back at me.

"Now get out so I can change for the battle," I say throwing a pillow at his head.

"Why can't I stay?" He pouted childishly, while sitting up.

"Out!" I say firmly pointing towards the door.

"Fine!" He huffed going to the door. Once he'd left the room, I locked the door and changed out of my tattered dress, into my usual outfit and some silver arm-bands and half chest-plate and then got my enchanted bow. I opened the door once I'd finished to find Duncan drooling over me.

"What!" I say annoyed.

"You look so hot right now," He moaned, "You're turning me on."

"Too bad," I say ignoring him, "Now come on there's a war to win." With that I grabbed his arm and flew out of my cottage- towards the battle.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

How can we be losing?! I have the better troops and they just have a bunch of weaklings. I watch the battle rage on from the safety of my throne. The once fertile, lush woods were now barren and devoid of life. My troops had burned it down, causing the neutrals to despise my side and join Courtney's. So now they had a healer at the castle, a crazy animal whisperer, several personality freak, food junkie and a normal farm boy. Not that they were all useful, but some of them were crucial for the win.

Courtney's side had more or less everyone from her land fighting, and somehow they were doing better than my side. I guess teamwork is a good skill to have, but none of these meat-heads on my side know what that is. I sigh as I watch the carnage unfold. I'll be lucky to make it out alive. Time to plan my escape I guess.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

My side may be winning, but we weren't doing much better than Heather's. Even with the new additions, we have to fight twice as hard and think trice as quickly. Any action could effect how well we were doing and then it would be over. Heather only had a few hundred men left, so if we defeated enough of them we may be able to make her surrender.

Right now I'm fighting against a particularly big soldier. He had scars all over his arms and fought with a sword and shield. His size gave me an advantage, but I was beginning to grow tired. I struck his thigh and dug my silver sword in deeply, feeling the muscle and flesh tear as I dragged it down. The soldier winced and brought his sword down, which I dodged. I then saw an opening and struck his gut, twisting the blade and pushing it in deeper. He screamed in pain and bled to death. Another innocent life lost.

Just as I was gaining my breath back, I was struck in the back by the hilt of a sword. I dropped to the ground.

_'This is it_,' I thought as I saw the blade glisten as my attacker raised it above their head. Only, I was wrong. Trent, who I thought was on Heather's side, impaled a spear through the soldier's chest killing him instantly. Scarlet blood squirted everywhere.

"I thought you were on Heather's side?" I question, my sword raised.

"Well..." He began, "She captured me before I could decide and I was made a bard." I saw him sigh, "I tried to escape but I couldn't." I saw the sadness in his deep emerald eyes.

"Look," I say trying to seem nice, "When this is over you can be part of my kingdom. I know how cruel Heather can be. Now let's kill these brutes." I raised my sword and so did he. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I was using my gift of water manipulation to keep soldiers at bay when I spotted a familiar blue cloak at the edge of the battle field- Gwen. She wasn't dead after all. I spread the good news to everyone else. Leshawna seemed pleased, so did Dakota and Zoey, and Dawn said that she could tell from Gwen's aura that she wasn't going to die anytime soon. I just hope that Geoff isn't in too much danger, if he dies I don't know what I'll do.

Heather's troops are almost gone, with only around two-hundred men left, and our side didn't look too bad. So far only five hundred out of a thousand of us have died, mainly thanks to Dawn's healing abilities, but still that was good. All of the princesses wanted to fight, however Courtney said it was too dangerous to risk her heirs. So I was stuck here making sure that they didn't leave and no assassins or mercenaries got in.

Leshawna had told me about Gwen and Duncan hooking up, but I still couldn't believe it. It did make sense though, they've been crushing on each other for years. I sigh as I survey the carnage that took place not far from here. How did the world come to this?

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first stage of the battle. The next chapter will be filled with heart-break but it'll all end out ok. So should Heather be killed or rot away in jail forever? Tell me what you think in reviews,**

**D.L.D**


	14. Heather's Downfall

**Duncan's P.O.V**

We arrived just as the battle was getting tense. We were winning, but Heather wasn't too far behind. I climbed up a tree and began to fire several arrows at a time, aiming for the taller soldiers than smaller ones. Gwen was in the midst of it, helping the injured and fighting off the opponent. Now that's what I call a woman.

Heather only had one-hundred or so men left, while we had around two-hundred left.

'_Soon all of this will be over_,' I think to myself, 'T_hen you can live your life_.' It wasn't too dangerous for me to come down and fight hand to hand now, so I clambered down the tree and began to go deeper into the pit of Hell.

There were dead bodies, if that's what you can call them, scattered everywhere. What was once a peaceful forest was now a raging battle field. Men were fighting everywhere, not caring who they hurt as long as it was the opposition. Right now, I was fighting a big strong guy around 6ft 2in. He had a shield and sword whereas I had a bow and some daggers. Fair fight right.

As he swung his sword at me I dodged and threw a dagger at his gut. Bulls-eye. All I needed to do was get to it and drag it down. As I tried to grab the dagger and pull it,the guy swung at me with his word. Just as I was about to drag the dagger down I felt a cold sharp object pierce my chest. I look down and see the edge of a sword gradually moving back out of me. I cough out blood as I bleed out and collapse.

"Duncan!" I hear Gwen scream from across the battle field. She rushed over to me.

"No, no, no. Please don't leave me," She began to cry, "I need you." She's now rocking me cradling my head in my her lap.

"I'll never leave you," I murmur smiling, "You're my everything."

"Let me take you to Dawn," She whispers, "I know a spell that will stop the bleeding for now."

"Sure," I smile weakly at her. She kisses my forehead and picks me up. She then rose off the ground and flew off to Court's castle.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Poor Gwen! I saw the chaos unfold as he fought that soldier. She must of been heartbroken especially since he's her best friend- or should I say boyfriend. Anyway that doesn't matter right now. Heather only had around thirty men left but we only had sixty. Not much of an advantage, huh. Right now I'm fighting off the final one of Heather's biggest soldiers and he was the hardest.

He carried an axe and shield and knew how to use them. I had to dodge, parry and think fast to defeat him. Everyone was doing a pretty good job, even Cody. I looked around me soaking in all of the violence. When this is over and we've recovered, I'm throwing a giant party.

As I thought this, I saw an opening as he got his axe stuck in the ground. Perfect. I then struck him on the neck, killing him instantly. This war needs to end before every innocent life is lost. Time to deal with Heather.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I flew toward the castle at full speed. I need to get him to Dawn immediately before he dies. I look at Duncan, I'd cast a spell to stop the bleeding but his teal eyes were glassy and his skin pale.

"Don't worry," I say soothingly to either him or myself, "You're going to be ok." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Gwen," He touched my cheek, trying not to cry out in pain, "I'll never leave you." Tears came to my eyes. It was then I knew that Duncan was going to live, no matter what.

When we arrived at the castle, I rushed into the main hall and everyone gasped as they saw Duncan in my arms.

"Dawn I need you to heal him stat," I instructed concerned, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes.

"Sure. I'll start straight away," She smiled putting her hands out towards Duncan, "This may sting a little." She then began chanting a spell in elevish tongue, long forgotten by the enchantresses of this world. I anxiously observed as Duncan winced in pain and then sighed as the gash in his chest scarred over.

"He should stay here for a while," Dawn smiled at me, "Don't worry he'll be fine, his aura told me." I let out a sigh and then went over to Duncan.

"I'm going back," I say holding his now cold hand, "I'm going to deal with Heather personally."

"There's no convincing you is there," He smirked.

"No," I smiled warmly back, "But I'll be back. I promise." I leaned down and kissed him. Everyone in the room cooed over us.

"I'll see you later," He smirked already thinking about the wrong thing.

"Sure," I smile as I left, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I sat on my throne, planning my escape, when I spot a seething Courtney heading towards me. She lunges forward only to be countered by Alejandro. The two began to engage in heated battle, when soon after Gwen arrived looking like she'd walked through Hell. At that moment Courtney knocked Alejandro unconscious.

"You!" Gwen screamed pointing at me, "Do you know what you've just put me through?!" I just shrugged. Who cares anyway? With a single wave of her hand, my air supply was suddenly cut off. I dropped to the ground struggling. I was just on the brink of death when I heard a voice tell Gwen to stop.

"Gwen stop!" Courtney reasoned with Gwen, "If you kill her then you're no better than her!"

"You're right," Gwen sighed and stopped her spell. I took in a deep breath.

"Queen Heather you're under arrest for crimes against the people and the kingdom of Amethyst-set," Courtney announced her guards putting chains against my and Alejandro's wrists. Well I guess this stupid war is over and Courtney wins.

* * *

**A/N: So Heather's going to jail and Courtney wins. Well that's not the end of the story. There's still a bit more to tell and an epilogue. R&R. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	15. Things Are Back To Normal- The End

**Gwen's P.O.V**

As Court arrested Heather, I rejoiced. Finally part of this war was over, but we still have to deal with some more challenges. But hey, we've come this far.

I watch as Heather scowls and tries to fight the guard, but only ends up getting knocked out cold like Alejandro. Satisfied with Heather's fate, I fly off towards Court's castle.

Once I get there, I see everyone cheering.

"The bitch is dead!" I heard Leshawna yell, "Long live Queen Court." I couldn't help but smile at the sight. We finally have peace. I flew through the open window on the first floor and was greeted by Dawn.

"Thanks Gwen," I hear her say.

"For what?" I say clearly confused.

"For stopping Heather and also for not letting this battle rage on," Dawn stated, "The woods were suffering greatly. I can hear it moaning."

I nod in agreement, the woods has suffered with the people.

"Don't worry," I place a friendly hand on her shoulder, "It'll grow back." She smiled up at me. I smiled back and then headed towards the main hall. I found Duncan lying on a medical bed. He looked recovered now, his skin was back to its tan complexion and his eyes weren't glassy. He still couldn't move much though.

"Gwen!" He smiled as I walked up to him, "Did we win?"

"Am I dead?" I laugh.

He shook his head.

"So how are you doing?" I whisper.

"Better," He replied shrugging, "I would've been dead if Dawn wasn't here." Even in this condition, he still has to be so cocky. But that is what makes him attractive, that and his softer side.

"Are we still on for later?" He said wiggling his eyebrow.

"Didn't I say I wouldn't miss it for the world?" I said smirking. He smirked back and instantly I knew that things were instantly going back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the ending sorry it's a little short. But I'm going to make an epilogue so don't worry, there's still a bit more to read.**


	16. Epilogue: What happened after

**A/N: So here's what happened to most of the character's after the main story. Hope you enjoy ;) P.S It's set five years later.**

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I sat in my holding cell, my dress in tatters and only Alejandro as company. How can such a great queen have such an embarrassing downfall? I roll my eyes as the guard arrives with my latest meal, at least the food here is edible. I received my food and gobbled it down graciously.

Now to plan my dramatic escape or death. I knew there was no way I was going to escape Courtney's palace, so I've got a little friend dropping a dose of poison to me next week. I'll use it on either myself or Alejandro. I'm not sure yet. Plus what's the point in dying young? I've barely experienced the world. I'll just keep it spare.

I sigh as I keep plotting my own death. I could get out early if I redeem myself. But what do I have to redeem. I have no kingdom, family, home or money. I guess I'll just have to wait or kill myself out. I look out of my barred window. Only the rest of my life to go until I get out of prison.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Today is the day of the grand ball. The war ended five years ago and it took five years to restore the two kingdoms to their former glory. Everyone was invited, except for Heather and Alejandro. However they did get a special meal today as a way of celebrating. What I'm not heartless.

After the war everyone worked hard on restoring the woods and putting the kingdoms, or should I say kingdom, back to normal. Then we decided to rename the kingdom The kingdom of the Amethyst and the Ruby, after the great war.

I'd spent countless all-nighters planning this event, after all everyone has been working so hard. I thought we could all use a break. I look down at the ballroom. It looked perfect, red and purple was everywhere and there was plenty of food and drink to go around. Here's to the start of a great new era.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I wake up to find Duncan next to me, his arms still tightly wrapped around me. I sigh in bliss. Five years after the war and we're still going strong. Then I hear our daughter Lillith bawling her head off. Duncan slowly woke up. We both wake up more or less every day like this.

"Oh...Morning sunshine," He smiles kissing me.

"Morning," I smile back and then smirk, "So who's turn is it this time?" We really hate mornings.

"I'll go do it," He moaned, "If you owe me a favour."

"Sure," I reply not thinking. He got up and left the room and came back with a slightly pink Lillith. Her curly jet black hair was flat and her teal eyes were filled with tears.

"Morning, Lily," I say sitting up and making her giggle, "Did Daddy make you feel all better?" I saw Duncan smirking.

"What!" I say clearly annoyed. He put Lily down in her crib and whispered,

"Well your clearly the better parent, so I'm off to make breakfast."

"You cunt," I yell throwing a pillow at his head.

"Gwen, you shouldn't be saying such things around kids," Duncan said mocking a know-it-all. I just sighed. I might as well let him go, he'll just find a way out of it.

"I'll look after her. You go make breakfast," I say plucking our whimpering daughter from her crib. Just another typical morning.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

After five long years the woods has finally been restored to its former glory. After the war it was left a barren wasteland littered with bodies and bloody weapons. Every one worked tirelessly on re-fertilising and making the woods a place of peace and tranquility yet again. My ancestors would be so proud!

Today I am finally allowed to go and live in the woods once more and I couldn't be more jubilant. I've missed my animal buddies so much and learning all of the new flowers' names and adaptions to the habitat.

All of the neutrals went on to live normal lives. Izzy and Owen got married and had four strawberry blonde kids with green eyes, Sam started dating Dakota, Mike got with Zoey and Scott went off to find a place to claim as his own. The poor soul, his aura told me he was a selfish power-hungry person who was 'The Devious'. It really wasn't a wonder that he went off to conquer some place new.

Noah and all of the others kept in captivity were freed and went on to live normal lives. More or less everyone did. I'm going to start getting everyone who was part of this war to write their perspective on it, so it can be passed down through generations. I'll think it will be called **_The Tale of The Amethyst And The Ruby. _**After the great Amethyst and Ruby war, that almost destroyed two kingdoms.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the epilogue. Like how I made it that Dawn decided to make the story,huh? huh? *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge* ;). So I'm gonna write more stories so keep your eyes peeled. Until next time,**

**D.L.D**


End file.
